Spoons for the consumption of foods are known in the prior art.
DE 100 00 546 A1 discloses a spoon which is integrated in the lid of a food container made from cardboard, plastic or aluminum.
DE 200 09 883 U1 discloses a spoon with a continuously hollow stem as a line for foods to be consumed.
DE 201 01 563 U1 discloses a spoon with a closable bottom opening and a cavity which forms a receiving space open at the top, in order to facilitate the filling of liquid or particles into a desired container.
The conventional spoons for the consumption of foods generally provide an open cup, the spoon bowl or respectively the central base region, in which the food is transported to the mouth. The central base region is connected to the handle of the spoon which is used for holding the spoon. In order to guide the food safely into the mouth, it is necessary to hold the spoon, especially, the bowl, horizontally, because otherwise the food flows over its edges or drops out.
In order to hold the spoon horizontally during the movement from the source of the food to the mouth, a complex movement process with interplay of shoulder joint, elbow, wrist and fingers is necessary.
For certain users, such as babies, young children, elderly persons, patients or otherwise limited persons, the performance of this movement process may be problematic or impossible for different reasons. This means that the spoon is not guided horizontally to the mouth and the food accordingly partially or completely flows over the edge of the spoon or respectively drops out.